1. Field
The present invention is related to a multimedia data reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a multimedia data reproducing apparatus that has a dedicated switch for a sound effect, which is to be superposed during a play of multimedia data based on an operation of the switch (See JP-A-10-78783).
The multimedia data reproducing apparatus includes: a remote controller including a plurality of switches for remote-controlling the apparatus and a dedicated switch for a sound effect reproducing operation; a storing unit for storing plural types of sound effect data and assign information of the corresponding switching operations; and a control unit for playing multimedia data including an accompaniment and a caption for karaoke, and for simultaneously playing sound effect data based on the switching operation for the sound effect and the assign information. Consequently, the type of the sound effect becomes selectable depending on contents of the multimedia data, and furthermore, a sound effect can be reproduced in a desirable timing during the reproduction of the multimedia data.
In the conventional multimedia reproducing apparatus, however, the reproduction of the multimedia data and that of the sound effect by user's operation are independently performed, each getting through a mixing for an output. For this reason, the multimedia data and the sound effect produced by the user operation are not associated with each other, so that the reproduction of the multimedia data does not match with the user's operation.